1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to sewer piping and fittings for recreational vehicles, motor homes, campers, and the like and particularly pertains to fittings for gray water discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
With the increase in recreational vehicles, motor homes and related vehicles in recent years, increased attention has been directed to the health and sanitation needs of motor home and other recreational vehicle campers. Particular attention has been paid to the discharge of "black water" (sewage), but little attention has been paid to the drainage of sink water, showers, lavatories and other "gray water" sources. As understood, gray water does not usually contain the bacteria types and amounts of black water and can be handled somewhat differently. However, oftentimes at "Dry" rallies, sewer connections are not made, but gray water connections may be necessary. At other times, RV owners have the need of connecting a gray water line to a sewage line and must insure that the connection is properly sealed to prevent residual sewage and bacteria escape.
Thus, with the varying requirements of RV owners and the problems associated with gray water discharges, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an adaptor for use with gray water drainage which is relatively inexpensive to purchase and which is simple to use.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a gray water line adaptor which can be used in a variety of applications such as in the discharge of gray water from an RV or in cleaning sewer lines with fresh water before disconnection from the septic system and storage of the sewage line.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a gray water line adaptor which has a plurality of cylindrical sections for various size connections.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a gray water line adaptor which includes a standard utility water hose fitting.
Various other advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.